The goal of this project is to foster the scientific development of the candidate into an independent investigator by allowing her to continue her studies of apical chloride channel regulation in airway epithelial cells, while providing an intellectually stimulating atmosphere and proper scientific guidance. The knowledge of epithelial chloride channels and patch clamp techniques that the candidate gained during her pediatric pulmonary fellowship will be built upon and enriched. The research proposal will further investigate Cl- channel regulation in airway epithelial cells. These studies will be carried out by the candidate under the supervision of a sponsor who has extensive knowledge in epithelial ion transport and channel physiology. A structured career development plan has been formulated which consists of participation in interdepartmental seminars, research-in-progress seminars, graduate courses offered at the School of Medicine, presentation and participation at national meetings, and regular meetings between the sponsor and the candidate, as well as between the candidate and the advisory committee. During this award the candidate will have limited clinical and teaching responsibilities in order not to interfere with her scientific maturation and her growth as an independent investigator and scientist.